Vocaloid Ke Dufan!
by WhatGoesUpGoesDown
Summary: Summary: Miku yang gaada kerjaan saat libur memutuskan untuk menghancurkan ketenangan di mansion vocaloid dengan nyolong tiket dufan master dan menjadikan liburan itu ambang pencomblangan(?). Bagaimana nasib para vocaloid? "WOIIIII BANGOEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN! ADA BERITA PENTING NIH! MAU GUA SPANK SATU-SATU DULU BARU PADA BANGUN!" warning: gaje, abal, typo.


**_A/n dapet ide kaya begini habis dari dufan dan ngantri halilintar XD_**

**-:- vocaloid ke dufan! -:-**

Summary: Miku yang gaada kerjaan saat libur memutuskan untuk menghancurkan ketenangan di mansion vocaloid dengan nyolong tiket dufan master dan menjadikan liburan itu ambang pencomblangan(?). Bagaimana nasib para vocaloid? "*insert comedic text here*" warning: gaje, abal, typo. RinxLen dan banyak lagi(?)

**-:- sutaato -:-**

pada suatu pagi buta...

Rin: IH KOK BUTA SIH! KENAPA GA BISU AJA?!

Mint: Aduh rin-chan, itu kan kata kiasan

Rin: kata hiasan? Emang ada? Author bego deh!

Mint: KIASAN, rin-chan

Rin: apaan sih hiasan-hiasan? Author matre!

Mint: ...cerita ini baru mulai lho. Kalo mau caper nanti aja. Diliatin readers tuh gara-gara jayus.

Rin: BRISIK! AUTHOR MALU-MALUIN DEH!

Mint: /dilindes roadroller/ r-readers, mohon dimaklumin slight violence dan kejayusan ini.

Len: author mau kubantu berdiri?

Mint: arigatou, len-chan. Kudu disclaimer juga ya? *belom lepas tangan len* *sok blushing*

Rin: BESERK MODE! *lindes lagi*

Len: *liatin author jadi gepeng* *sweatdrop*...yak, karena suatu hal dan yang lain, aku yang bakal nyampein disclaimer-

Mint: -YADAAAAAAAAAA~~! OMAIGAAATTT TULANGH BEWHAKANG GUEEHH-

Len: -MINT BUKAN PEMILIK VOCALOID! OGAH PUNYA PEMILIK KAYA DIA! *ikutan teriak*

Mint: SHOTA SIALA-

Len: *ikutan ngelindes*

**-:- reset -:-**

Pada suatu hari, miku terbangun pagi-pagi. Author juga bingung kenapa dia bangun pagi, biasanya paling telat sendiri bangunnya. Ternyata tukang sayur baru restock negi dan ngelewatin jendela miku.

Miku kan punya super-sense penciuman negi (S.S.P.N), jadi bisa mencium baunya bahkan ngelewatin jendela dan kebun master. Begitu si tukang sayur lewat, si rambut jade langsung berubah posisi duduk, masih merem, dengan bekas iler dan rambut acak-acakan, ngendus-ngendus jendela gajelas. Pas ngeliat sayuran favoritnya, ilernya tambah banyak. Dasar miku...

"Eh terus kenapa kalo tukang sayur lewat?" Miku ngedumel sendiri. Padahal miku belom gajian, jadi gaada duit. Master emang kejam, duit buat beli sayur aja ga dikasih.

**-:- bukan gitu sebenernya... Tapi semua vocaloid kalo beli makanan favorit mereka sampe 50 lusin per hari =_= mendingan beli nendoroid ya gak? •3• /ditendang -:-**

Habis itu miku gabisa tidur lagi, jadi dia loncat(?) dari tempat tidurnya, nguap, liat jam, terus tereak soalnya baru jam 5, mandi (ke)pagi(an), terus make singlet renda kedodoran dengan celana kependekan (baca: baju rumah). Sehabis muter-muter gajelas, dia keluar kamar dan ke kamar luka. Niatnya sih pengen jailin, tapi pas dia keluar kamarnya, dia nemuin master lagi nonton yuri-

**-:- SALAH WOI! RALAT RALAT! DI HACK RINCHAN! | dih alibinya bisa banget, rin yang disalahin =_= author maniak yu- | *bekep rin*-:-**

Niatnya sih pengen ngagetin, tapi pas dia keluar kamarnya, dia nemuin beberapa lembaran aneh diatas meja ruang keluarga. Dia ngambil aja iseng-iseng, tapi habis ngebaca tulisannya, tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dengan mengerikannya kayak di video kagome kagome/ alice human sacrifice/ bad apple/ pokoknya ngeri gitu. Hii(?)

"M-miku?"

Miku, merasa namanya dipanggil, muter kepala ke belakang dengan slow motion dan di serem-seremin (kaya film horror ceritanya). Ternyata emang beneran serem, buktinya luka aja sampe nempel di dinding kayak cicak ketakutan.

"Eh? Luka?" Miku memasang tampang polos seakan-akan nggak pasang raepface beberapa detik yang lalu. Luka santai lagi begitu ngeliat miku kembali bego- eh normal.

"Tumben bangun pagi-pagi. Itu megang apa?" Luka kepo. Si miku ga jawab."Oi, miku?"

Luka pun ngikutin arah pandangan mata miku dan ternyata... Miku lagi salahfokus ke piyama kedodoran luka yang bermotif tuna mentah. Bukan ke tunanya, ke... Melorotnya.

Miku nosebleed.

Muka luka mendadak semerah tomat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Miku mati kekurangan darah dan kena serangan tuna.

**-:-5menitkemudian-:-**

"Senpai lebay!" Ambek miku sambil nempelin es ke lukanya. Bukan luka megurine, luka goresan di pipinya yang kena ekor tuna. Pagi-pagi masih kurang sadar dia, jadi dia berani ngatain senpainya itu.

"Haduh nihanak, udah ngeliatin, nosebleed, ngatain lagi!" Omel luka sambil mukul kepala miku pake negi goreng(?). "Kesambet apaan sih pagi-pagi? Mulai manggil gua senpai lagi! Hayo kumat ya?" Eh keluar bahasa jalanannya si luka =_=

Miku, dipukul oleh negi, langsung sadar. "Eeh sori senpai, ahahaha~ mulai keluar fetish gua-"

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Senpai. Kalo. Kita. Sendiri. " Ancam luka dengan aura yandere.

(Miku kalo panggil luka 'senpai' tandanya lagi fetish mode on. Jadi kalo mereka sendiri luka yang parno, takut diapa-apain(?))

"Iya. Ampunisayalukasama" miku nangis bombay. Maksudnya nangis kaya pas yui hirasawa motongin bawang itu lho.

"Jadi ngapain pagi-pagi masang muka serial killer gitu? Serem tau."

"Cereal kiler? Pembunuh sereal?" Miku miringin kepala kaya orang bego.

Luka mengela nafas dan ngekretek(?) Tangannya. "Masih gasadar rupanya."

"...eh?"

**-:- 10 menit ini diisi dengan luka nyodokin negi goreng ke mulut miku -:-**

"Hmphhhhfffff- awigachorukachaaan" (baca: arigatou luka-chan)

"Sama-sama. Udah sadar?"

"Hai!" Seru miku dengan mulut penuh negi. "Tapi next time jangan disodok ya~"

Sebenernya miku emang udah sadar, cuma pura-pura bego aja biar dikasih sarapan. Luka kan duitnya banyak(?). Justru luka yang nggak sadar kalo miku nyembunyiin sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Hmm, luka kudu ganti baju deh..." Gundam eh gumam miku. Luka mulai merah lagi mukanya, kayak laut- eh tomat.

"A-aku tau kok" Katanya ngambek sambil gembungin pipi terus masuk kamarnya. "JANGAN NGINTIP!"

"Iya iya, woles aja~" kata miku sambil ngepak ngepak tangannya.

Miku ikutan masuk kamarnya sendiri, terus ngeluarin lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dia umpetin.

Setelah ngitung-ngitung kertas tersebut, dia ketawa-ketawa kayak di lagu synchronicity(?).

"Waktunya menyusun rencana~"

**-:- 3 jam kemudian -:-**

Miku keluar kamarnya dan ternyata luka lagi sibuk bikin sarapan, padahal belom ada yang bangun. Miku merayap(?) Ke koridor kamar vocaloid yang lain. Tujuan pertamanya adalah kamar berpintu kuning-orange gradasi.

Dia tertawa kecil dan pelan-pelan membuka pintunya.

Didalam ada sepasang kembar lagi tidur dengan lucuknya. Poni samping rin jadi kipli pisang macem len dan Len sendiri malah pake pita rin, kiplinya dikasih jepitan putih empat biji(?). Di pipi kiri len ada gambar tompel raksasa dan tulisan 'baka', di pipi kanan 'pisang',dan di jidat,'shota'. Sementara di muka rin ada gambar kumis, tulisan 'jeruk' 'pendek' dan 'tsundere'. Ditambah lagi rin tidur pake baju len dan len tidur pake baju maid. Dasar kembar sinting.../digetokkagamines/

**_Ceklek_**

Miku senyum-senyum ngeliat hasil fotonya, lalu berlanjut ke kamar berikutnya yang berpintu biru. Dia masuk kedalem dan didalam...

Ada kaito tidur cuma pake scarf.

"Hmpffff-"

**_Ceklek_**

Blushing, si miku masang muka kaya di lagu okotowarishimasu dan nutup mulutnya kenceng-kenceng biar nggak kelepasan ngakak. Sehabis puas fotoin, dia nutup pintu dan buka bajunya- eh mulutnya, dan ngakak-ngakak.

Lalu lanjut ke si wortel. Di depan kamarnya ada tulisan 'KEEP OUT' kayak di lagu himitsu keisetsu. Tetep aja miku masuk. Di dalam... Serba otaku. Figurine (yang rata-rata kekurangan baju), manga, dvd anime, light novel, guling bergambar oreimo, poster macem-macem, banyak deh. Ditambah kamarnya gelap banget dan cahaya remang remang cuma dari komputer. Baju si pemilik kamar juga bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Hikikomori..." Ujar miku sweatdrop. Guminya sendiri pake baju kaos normal, tapi tidur tengkurep. Oalah, dia ketiduran sambil baca manga.

Karena kalo ga kepo bukan miku namanya, miku main tarik aja manga yang ketiban muka gumi itu. Anehnya guminya ga kebangun. Miku iseng iseng liat manga yang dibaca gumi...

...Dan mukanya berubah semerah baju meiko.

Lagi-lagi dia harus nyumpel mulut kenceng-kenceng buat nggak teriak.

"Y-y-yaoi... H-ha-hardcore..." Katanya terbata-bata dan ngelempar bukunya jauh-jauh. "My pure mind..."

Dia menengok ke gumi dengan tidak percaya dan mulai memoto barang bukti(?).

**_Yak, tempatku memang di shoujo-ai. Hal seperti ini cuma untuk fujoshi kayak gumi-chan._** batinnya sambil ngangguk sendiri.

Setelah puas dengan penemuannya, dia keluar kamar dengan agak paranoid.

"Mundur pelan-pelan... Mundur pelan pe-" dan miku kesandung. "Uun.. Sialan"

Miku pun berlanjut memoto barang bukti di kamar si terong, si roti, si sake, dan si hape, lalu melihat hasilnya dengan puas dan ketawa ketawa sendiri.

Pagi yang tenang di mansion vocaloid...

...Dan miku akan merubah itu.

* * *

"Woi, dia mau ngapain?" Tanya takoluka dalam bahasa minion.

"Manakutau~" balas hachune miku dengan bahasa yang sama. "Tapi kok bawa-bawa toa ya?"

"Makanya aku nanya!" Omel takoluka.

"Gelato papoy!" Jawab hachune ganyambung.

Dengan senyum yang mirip-mirip ha*uhi *u*umiya, dia naik keatas meja ruang keluarga vocaloid yang kosong. Siapakah 'dia' itu? Ternyata si teal-headed lunatic.

"Tes, tes, yoroshiku [1], oi oi oi," katanya ngedumel sendiri sambil mukulin toa-nya dari mv love is war. Walah, itu toa bukan mic, ngapain dipukul-pukul ya? Daun bawang bego. /author dikulitin/

"Ehem~" katanya kedalam toa(?). Ternyata kenceng juga suaranya padahal cuma batuk. Miku tarik nafas dalem-dalem...

"WOIIIII BANGOEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN! ADA BERITA PENTING NIH! MAU GUA SPANK SATU-SATU DULU BARU PADA BANGUN?!

KALO GA BANGUN GUA SERET PAKE CHAINSAW! BANGUN WOI ROBOT-ROBOT KOPLAK! GUA CONGKEL NIH YANG BELOM DISINI SAMPE ITUNGAN KE 10!"

Seketika seisi rumah kebangun dan tutup kuping. Gimana ga tutup kuping, ternyata itu toa beneran sekenceng yang di MV-nya dia pake buat teriak-teriak! Mana suara miku kaya chipmunk habis nelen helium pula-

Miku pake toa: BRISIK LU THOR! (Emang avangers?) KAYAK SUARA LO BAGUS AJA!

Mint: ampun woi ampun! *kuping berdarah* dan nama gua bukan thor! Tapi mint!

Miku pake toa: SOK IMUT LO THOR!

Mint: *nangis bawang yui* namaku bukan thor... *pundung* aku bukan dewa petir maho... *digebukin fans thor*

=Janganlah nyingkat-nyingkat panggilan 'author' T.T=

"Tuhkan gua jadi lupa ngitungin gara-gara thor..." Dumel miku ke toa.

-:- dih gua lagi kan! -:-

"Mulai yaa! 1~ 2~ 3~ 4~ yoroshiku~~ 5~6~7~8~ aishite-"

"Miku, kamu manggil orang atau ngewota sih!" [2] Omel luka yang dateng dengan misterius dari dapur sambil ngegendong takoluka dan hachune. Rupanya mereka pingsan gara-gara serangan ultrasonik mendadak tadi (baca: toa masjid miku)

"Eh salah ya, koplak gua" kata miku ketawa sendiri dan mukul kepalanya pake toa. "Awww!"

"Itu toa aluminum..." Luka sweatdrop. Goblok bener kouhainya, dia kira udah waras tadi pagi. "Jangan-jangan kau kesambet beneran."

"Kagak lah. Eh tuhkan lupa ngitung lagi! Okee~ hitoootsu~ futaaatsu~ mittsu~ yottsu~ itsustsu~ muttsu~ nanatsu~ too~!" Ulang miku sambil loncat-loncat diatas meja.

"Woi daun bawang mentah! Itu kan lagu gua!" Omel rin yang baru bangun dan lagi nyeret-nyeret kerah Len dari kamarnya. Yang diseret entah kaga sadar atau emang plengo.

"Bodo amat! Lu mah nyanyi lagu horror tetep kaya anak kecil suaranya! Eh tadi udah sampe mana?" Tanya miku.

"Baru tiga..." Kata neru yang tiba tiba muncul di ruangan utama. Ngapain? Mainan hape.

"Oh, arigatou neru! Yaudah. TIGAAA~ EMPAAAT~"

Rin berbisik ke neru "Hebat lo ner, bisa begoin DBM (daun bawang mentah)"

"Dih, dia aja yang mau dibegoin.." Balasnya masih mainan hape. Satu per satu, vocaloid berdatangan ke ruang keluarga.

"Pagi mi- ASTAGA KAMU NGAPAIN DIATAS MEJA!?"

Miku ngasih kaito tampang 'wtf' tapi saat kaito nge-wink ke dia miku senyum gajelas, ikut ikutan kaito.

"AKU SUDAH LELAH DENGAN HIDUP INI! HIDUP INI TIDAK ADIIIIIIIIIIILLLL!"

-**:- yang nonton malam miku mikonya raditya dika pasti ngerti XD -:-**

"MIKU! TURUUUNNN SAYANG JANGAN MENGAMBIL NYAWAMU!" Pinta kaito berlutut dengan air mata boongan dan mata yang kaya di shoujo shoujo gitu.

"LANTAS APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!" Teriak miku, rambutnya terbang terbang ke depan. Lho kok bisa terbang? Ternyata teto naroh kipas di belakang miku, ceritanya biar dramatis. Tapi arahnya salah, rambut miku malah terbang kedepan terus nutupin mukanya jadi dia kaya semacam kuntilanak berambut ijo(?)

"WOI TETO, KIPASNYA TARO DEPAN GUE, BEGO, JANGAN BELAKANG GUE! GUE GABISA LIAT APA APA NIH!"

Rin dan len menonton sambil merekam sambil nahan ketawa ngeliat rambut berat miku kedepan semua dan kepalanya jadi miring.

"Eh sori, lupa gua." Kata teto sambil melet lalu pindah posisi.

"Action!" Teriak rin dari kursi sutradara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"LONCATLAH! AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU, CINTAKU!"

"AKU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI OMONG KOSONGMU!" Dan miku loncat dengan dramatisnya dan slow motionnya dari atas meja yang tingginya ga sampe semeter itu. Disaat kaito mau nangkep miku, ternyata miku malah salto sempurna, terus mendarat dengan elegannya di punggung kaito(?).

"Cukup!" Omel meiko sambil memijat kepalanya. "Kalian ini pagi pagi udah kaya orang sinting aja sih! Apalagi si miku!"

Miku menggembungkan pipinya. "Nek meiko gak seru! Sok tsundere, paling pengen_** digituin**_ kaito ya!"

"eh? digituin?" tanya kaito polos.

Tiba tiba sebuah vena(?) Muncul di dahi meiko. "Gua ga tua, bocah. Dan lo tau ambigu gak?"

"Ehem." Gumi berdeham. "Jadi niat lo bangunin kita pagi pagi itu apa, miku?"

Miku ngeliatin Gumi. Ga biasanya dia bijak. Mungkin dia lagi mimpi yaoi tadi, terus bete dia bangunin.

"Jadi!" Katanya kedalem toa dan semuanya reflex tutup kuping. "Eh sori lupa hehehehe" katanya menurunkan toanya.

"Jadi! Aku nemuin ini!" miku mengeluarkan lembaran lembaran kertas dari kantongnya.

"Itu apaan?" Tanya mereka berbarengan. Miku tersenyum iseng dan memperlihatkan taringnya.

"Tiket dufan master! Ada 10 tiket," katanya sambil menhitung. "Pas sama jumlah kita kan?"

"Mungkin master membelikannya buat kita!" Sahut teto senang. Miku menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju.

"Mana mungkin. Uda tau master kere' dan pelit banget. Boro boro beliin kita tiket, beliin kita makanan aja kagak!" Omel miku.

**-:- woi miku, aku ga keree =_= -:-**

"Jadi itu tiket buat apaan?" Si gak-po-it nanya kebingungan.

"Paling punya master ama temen temennya!"

"Haaah?" Rin dan len protes berbarengan. "Emangnya master punya temen?"

**-:- *pundung* tau aja kalian berdua.. -:-**

"Engga sih" kata miku mengangkat bahu. "JADI! Dufan buka jam 9, tapi dengan free pass ini, kita boleh main sebelom buka, yaitu jam 6! Dan boleh main sampe jam 9 malem! Dan GA NGANTRI!"

Sontak rin, len, gumi, kaito, dan teto teriak teriak kesenengan kaya bocah habis dibeliin mobil maenan. Neru (yang sebenernya masih bocah) sih biasa aja, tapi teriak "yatta!". Sok kuudere dia ceritanya...

Sementara meiko, luka, dan gakupo berpikir ulang. "Gua gamau ikut! Tiket master kan? Ntar kena omel lagi!" Protes meiko.

"Iya! Lagian suara gua serek habis recording kemaren, cape ah" protes gakupo.

Luka mengangguk setuju sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aku kemarin latian choreography sampe jam sembilan malem, tau, capek juga."

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Yaelah senpai-senpai, kemaren juga aku, rin ama len ada mini concert kali. Kita uda jarang libur bareng!" Protesnya, kembali naik keatas meja, tapi duduk dan menyilangkan satu kaki diatas yang lain, bukan berdiri.

"Meiko-nee!" Katanya menunjuk meiko pake daun bawang. "Di dufan ada sake kok! Soal master, dia juga takut ama kita!"

**-:- dih kagak! *ngeliat rin muncul dengan roadroller* AMPUN AMPUN IYA AKU TAKUT! -:-**

Meiko terlihat berpikir. Lalu miku berlanjut ke gackpoo.

"Gaku-nii! Suaramu kan emang selalu serek serek basah gajelas kali!" Omelnya. "Masa cowo gitu aja sakit sih! Eh gaku-nii kan bukan cowo ya..."

"PERLU GUA BUKTIIN?!" Protes gakupo yang dicuekin miku. Miku nunjuk luka, yang masih melipat tangannya.

"Luka-senpai! Masa fitness tiap hari ga capek tapi latihan koreo yang gampang aja cape', lagian bilang aja luka-senpai takut, ya kan?" Katanya senyum iseng.

Dengan muka semerah tomat, luka menolak mentah mentah kata katanya. "SIAPA YANG TAKUT?! Pokoknya aku gamau!"

Miku ketawa. "Fufufufufu... Kalau begitu... " Dia mengeluarkan kamera yang dia pake buat foto foto barang bukti. "Apa aku harus menyebar _**INI**_ di internet?!"

Luka yang tadinya cuek tercengang melihat foto yang diperlihatkan miku, dan mukanya jadi benar benar merah. "JANGAAAAA~~~~N!" Teriaknya berusaha mengambil kamera tersebut dari miku.

"Foto apaan sih?" Tanya yang lain, kepo.

"Yang boleh liat cuma rin-chan!" Kata miku. Rin bergeser sedikit dan melihat foto itu. Mukanya memerah, nosebleed sedikit, dan ngakak habis habisan. Miku tersenyum puas. Di korban (luka) tambah merah mukanya. Yang lain malah tambah kepo dan Rin cuma bisa ngakak.

"Jadi?" Tanya miku.

"A...aku menyerah." Jawab luka menunduk dengan tangan dikeatasin.

"KITA AKAN KE DUFAAAANN!" Teriak miku melalui toanya. Sorak sorai terdengar dari mansion vocaloid (norak banget ya pada, orang cuma ke dufan).

"PERSIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN DALAM SETENGAH JAM! YANG PALING LEMOT, TRAKTIR MAKAN SIANG!" Teriak miku dari toanya (lagi). Semua langsung berebutan ke kamar masing masing. Miku tersenyum jahil.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan...

* * *

**_A/n_**

"Tes, tes, yoroshiku [1], oi oi oi,"

"Mulai yaa! 1~ 2~ 3~ 4~ yoroshiku~~ 5~6~7~8~ aishite-"

"Miku, kamu manggil orang atau ngewota sih!" [2] Omel luka

_**[1,2] yoroshiku itu lagu dari SKE48 yang juga dibawain oleh JKT48 team K3. Iya mimin emang rada wota, gapapa atuh nyan ;-; buat yang nggak tau, wota itu kayak otaku i dunia idol.**_

**_Halo semuaa~ aku author baru di dunia vocaloid. Aku memulai debut(?) Dengan fanfict indo yang jayus, gajelas, dan rada sinting. Panggil aja author mint :3_**

**_Rin: lu sok imut banget deh thor, mual gua =_=_**

**_Mint: *bisik* kalo mau ku comblangin ama len, diem aja deh._**

**_Rin: •.•_**

**_Mint: anak baik._**

**_Maaf yaaa kalo mint banyak typo ._.v lagi bete disekolah tiba tiba ide ini dateng. Jadi ini semacam prolognya, anggeplah gitu. Ini pun ngetiknya di bb orz_**

**_syarat next update!: minimal 2 review_**

**_Sekian dulu dari author ya~ jangan lupa ripiu ^.^_**

**_Q&A!_**

**_Kalian boleh jawab pertanyaan ini di review kalo mau~_**

**_Q: otp vocaloid kalian siapa? Yang diantara pairing pairing ini yaa_**

**_Q: kalo vocaloid favorit?_**

**_Q: wahana favorit kalian di dufan apa?_**

**_Q: menurut kalian author harus lebih sering ngebully siapa? kaito atau gakupo?_**

**_Sampai ketemu minggu depan ^^!_**

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_**What goes up**_

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_


End file.
